Only Time
by Angel Kitten
Summary: An alliance is formed by youkai and men to finally annihilate Naraku. Kagome is torn between her old love and a new one, friendships blossom, enemies become allies…the final battle has begun.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone,

I decided to try and write a Kouga ficlet, since I like him ever so much. It's going to be Kouga/Kagome pairing, because I happen to think Inu Yasha is a two timer and Kagome should open her eyes to better candidates around her. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its related characters.

* * *

_Who can say_

_Where the road goes_

_where the day flows_

_- only time_

_And who can say_

_if your love grows_

_as your heart chose_

_- only time_

_Enya_

_

* * *

****__Only Time_

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to comprehend the scene she had just witnessed. Inuyasha and Kikyo, locked together in a deep embrace. It was a painful yet familiar picture in her mind. Had she counted the times they occurred, she would have lost track era's ago.

But the words…the words he had spoken this time were new to her.

Like fresh cuts they lashed at the core of her soul, tearing at the fragile threads that held her heart together. As she slowly turned away from them, the words Inuyasha had said only moments ago echoed in her head.

_'I will never let you go again.'_

Kagome was vaguely aware of the tears that were streaming down her face.

_'Whatever happens, my heart will always belong to you.'_

She was running now, branches lashing at her face and feet but she could have cared less. She wouldn't have cared if the whole world had stopped turning.

_'I love you, Kikyou…'_

He loved her.

Kagome gasped as heavy sobs were taking her breath, choking her. She knew he did. She knew who held the key to his soul, she knew why he couldn't sleep at night. It was all about Kikyou. The first and only woman he had ever loved, fought and lived for. For her, Kagome, there was no space left in his heart. She had known this, then why was it such a shock? Maybe she had always held hope, somewhere, deep inside her heart. How foolish.

Tears clouding her vision, Kagome didn't notice a figure advancing her until she ran straight into him. For fear it might be some kind of Jewel-lusting demon she shrieked and fell backwards, only to have two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her on her feet again. Kagome gazed up and met a familiar pair of blue eyes, shining bright even without the light of the sun. Her captor had black hair and wore fur cuffs around his wrists, his broad chest well armoured. His heavy demon aura assaulted her senses.

"Kagome, what is the matter with you?" Kouga asked, inspecting his mate with furrowed brow.His concern only succeeded in angering her.

"Don't you touch me!" she snapped, struggling to brake away from his grasp.

He only stared at her as he let her go; unsure in what he had done to upset her so. His normal, trusting Kagome would have never reacted this way. Then Kouga caught sight of her face. Her red, swollen eyes made him start, as did her sickly pale complexion. Carefully, he advanced a few yards in her direction. "Kagome…"

She looked at him, her eyes flashing only for a moment, then they subdued. Feeling no strength in her legs anymore, Kagome allowed herself to slump to the grassy forest ground. Her eyes filled up with tears once again and she began to sob softly.

Kouga looked at the crouched form of the young human girl he loved, frowning slightly. Now if ever was not the time to trouble her with his usual behavior. He took the final two steps in her direction and seated himself next to her, careful in leaving her some personal space. By the way she was crying he could tell that it had something to do with Inuyasha, but it was up to her to tell him. He wasn't going to force her.

So they sat together for a while, neither speaking a word. Kagome's sobs, which had first been violent and shaky, were slowly subduing. The night breeze rustled the leaves softly and silver lined clouds adorned a clear night sky. Kagome slowly breathed in the sweet air, letting it calm her senses.

"He loves her."

Kouga looked up, his eyes locking with her serious gaze. She cocked her head slightly and a sad smile graced her lips.

"He loves her, not me."

Kagome then sighed and looked down, expecting some kind of brash remark on his side. But he remained silent. Sneaking him a peek she saw that he had his eyes fixed on her, not in his usual way, his gaze was now softer, subdued. He was listening.

Kagome swallowed hard, not wanting to cry again. "I… sometimes wonder if all he ever saw in me was Kikyou… If all that mattered to him was my ability to sense those stupid shards. Sometimes it's like that's all everybody around here cares about! I'm just the worthless flesh and bones around a mysterious power I can't even control. "

She paused, letting her own words sink in. "A power that isn't mine."

Next to her Kouga didn't speak, his occasional breathing the only sound he made. Kagome closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of his aura. Somehow, his presence was strangely soothing.

"Kouga?"

He looked up and met her gaze, his face questioning. Kagome smiled at him, her sad brown eyes dulled by her grief.

"Could you please hold me? Just for a while…"

He nodded and Kagome leaned up to his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Strong arms embraced her gently, the soft fur of Kouga's wristbands caressing her skin. Kagome sighed as she felt her body relaxing against him, breathing in his scent. He involuntarily tightened his arms around her slim form, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Then the silent tears came out of nowhere, quickly followed by heart wrenching sobs. As Kouga gently rocked her, she cried for a lost love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews appreciated.**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again,

I hope you'll enjoy the second installment of Only Time. Thanks for all the kind reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its relating characters.

* * *

_**Only Time **_

_**

* * *

****Chapter 2**_

"Good morning, everyone!"

A rather cheerful Kagome seated herself next to Shippo and began rummaging through her back pack for something edible, earning her surprised glances from her companions. The night before, Inu Yasha had met up with Kikyo again and had only just returned an hour ago. The fact that Kagome was not upset seemed rather strange.

The miko in question allowed herself a small smile as she bit into a piece of pastry. Yes, it would have been rather strange to her too, had it not been for Kouga.

Unbeknownst to Inu Yasha, Kouga had been following them for the last few months and every time when she got the chance, Kagome would sneak away to meet him. Since that night when he had first listened, she had felt a connection to him, somehow. She found out he was not only a good listener, but also a helpful advisor. The wolf had already seen his share oflife and knew answers to a lot of life's riddles still so confusing to her. Kouga was the reason why she was beginning to learn how to cope with her grief and also why she was wearing a smile on her lips that morning. He had become a great friend to her.

"Kagome?"

The young girl looked up to gaze into the eyes of her friend Sango. Miroku and Inu Yasha were situated a bit farther, probably discussing the course of the day. The demon huntress smiled and sat down next to her.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not!" Kagome replied, smiling in return. She then noticed that Sango was looking at her in a rather funny way. Cocking her brow, she silently questioned her friend.

"Kagome, I saw you last night…with _him_." The huntress confessed. Kagome's eyes widened for a split second, and then she smiled, rather guiltily.

"I'm sorry Sango."

The other shook her head and petted Kirara, who had jumped on her lap. The demon cat purred loudly, closing its bright orange eyes. Sango smiled a bit before saying: "Don't be. Whatever he's doing, I can see it is making you happy, and that's all that matters."

The two girls looked at each other for a brief moment of understanding, both feeling the warmth of friendship surrounding them. Then Kagome broke the silence:

"Does…anybody else know?"

Sango nodded. "Except for Inu Yasha, we all did."

Kagome allowed herself to gaze at the familiar landscape as she absorbed that last piece of information. "I'm not surprised. With Kikyo around more constantly than ever, his mind is occupied, to say the least. But I guess that happens when you love someone, as he still loves her." she spoke at length, a strange kind of newfound piece soothing her. She smiled. Somehow, it wasn't that painful anymore. Sure, there was still that familiar ache that would nag her heart, but it was subdued, almost not there. Maybe she could overcome this...

She turned to look at Sango who was now smiling at her again. When she spoke, the huntress had an unknown, mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wow, are you sure you and that wolf youkai just _talked_?"

Kagome gasped, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Sango!"

Both girls then broke out into laughter, making Miroku and even Inuyasha look up. It had been a long time since any of them had seen either Kagome or Sango laugh. Chuckling a bit himself, Miroku shook his head. "Wouldn't you give something to know what they are laughing about?" he questioned Inu Yasha.

The inu-youkai frowned slightly. For some reason, he had a feeling he did _not_ want to know.

* * *

As they were packing up to go, Kagome soon found herself recognizing a familiar aura advancing their group in a high speed.

"Inu Yasha, Kouga is coming!"

At this, Inu Yasha practically growled and gripped the hilt of his sword, his hands aching to beat that wolf once and for all. Kagome saw his actions and frowned slightly. She had warned him of his presence only because she knew Kouga probably had something of importance to say. Why was Inu Yasha such an ass? It was hard enough that she had to sneak out to meet Kouga, only because Inu Yasha detested the wolf youkai. But on second hand, Kagome thought irritably, it was also because Kouga detested _him_. Though they didn't like to admit it,the wolf prince and the hanyou shared common traits. And one of them was an extreme form of hardheadedness.

Her thoughts were cut of as the dust cloud that neared them cleared and Kouga became visible. The proud youkai prince skidded to a stop a mere few inches away from them, never leaving an opportunity untouched in showing of his speed. As was his custom, his slanted gaze fixed on her first. Kagome smiled brightly at him, suddenly aware of how his presence did something to the pace of her heartbeat. Kouga smirked as he approached her and laid a confident arm around her shoulder, all of this known to infuriate Inuyasha.

"Why hello Kagome, how have you been? It has been month's ne? Time flies."

Kagome snorted. She had seen him two days ago, to be exact. Truth be told, to her, they might have counted as months, but to everyone else… She flashed him a meaningful smile. Kouga grinned in return and gave her a quick wink before turning to Inu Yasha, who had by then steam literally coming out of his ears.

"Yo dogface! I'll be short because that horrible stench you produce hurts my nose."

"Shut the hell up wimpy wolf!"

Kouga crossed his arms and regarded him coolly.

"I would" he said, "but since Kagome value's your life I'm still intent on telling you that I have gained some valuable information concerning that Naraku you dote on so much."

He paused for a moment, realizing he now had the hanyou's complete attention. "My wolves have informed me that he has a new dwelling up South, practically at the very edge of my hunting grounds. My subordinates have seen him accumulating demon corpses and word is he's keeping his all his kin close. Also, he is rumoured to have created a new demon child named Kitatsu."

Kagome groaned. Not another one. Kouga, however, appeared to have labeled this particular piece of information as a pro.

"If you put all this together the situation is obvious and profitable. Naraku is not in a very stable state, if anything he is downright weak. His only protection thereby is to surround himself with his demon children."

His blue eyes locked with Inuyasha's for a brief moment.

"It is the perfect time to strike."

A collected silence dawned over them. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were all looking from one to another, their hearts filled with a strange emotion. Memories of the numerous times they had attacked the demon Lord and failed miserably hung between them like Naraku's thick miasma, with all the disadvantages that came with it. They felt lost and confused.

Kouga and Inuyasha were still staring each other down like they always did. It was the hanyou who finally broke the silence. His eyes still boring into Kouga's, he straightened and frowned slightly.

"Why are you telling me this? As far as I know Naraku doesn't concern you."

The wolf prince raised a fine black brow at this. "It concerns Kagome" he voiced simply, "Besides, I still have some unfinished business with that fan-wielding bitch."

His eyes darkened as he spoke, hate evident for everyone to see. By the looks of it, Kagura was in trouble. "I have decided to form an alliance of both youkai and men to finally end all the misery around us. Naraku has been a thorn in our side for too long."

Alliance. It was a promising word. They all felt fortified.

Both hanyou and youkai looked at each other, this time not with resentment or hate, but finally understanding. To everybody's surprise, they spontaneously gripped each other's hands in a determined way.

Kouga grinned at Inu Yasha. "Good. So you're in."

A soft breeze passed them by, whispering new hope. Maybe this time...maybe _finally_...

Kagome looked at the two youkai males in front of her, each of them holding a fair share of her heart. One had always had it; the other was gradually gaining it. She bit her lip as her arms enclosed around Shippo.

She did not want to loose anyone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews appreciated.**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

Thanks again for your supporting reviews. I hope you like this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its related characters.

* * *

**_Only Time_ **

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

"It is agreed then. Tomorrow I leave for the Western Lands."

A cool night breeze rustled the leaves and made the trees whisper. The night was fresh and crisp and the aroma of nocturnal flora hung in the air. Glittering stars decorated a deep blue sky and shone on the obsidian haired wolf prince, who was turning to leave.

"Should there by anything worth notifying, I will let you know as soon as possible." He now directed at Inu Yasha, who nodded. Vaguely Kouga's mind registered the alien quality of the situation. Here they were talking to one another like old friends; whereas this marked the first time none of them had tried to squeeze the other's head of. An alliance had been formed, battle strategies were made and their course of attack had been discussed. All in a day's work.

Inu Yasha's words brought him back to reality. The hanyou had acknowledged his last statement, but uncertainty still marked his features.

"I still think you are wasting your time, Kouga. He will not comply easily."

"_Some_ of us have a thing called diplomacy, mutt boy." Kouga laughed, his fangs glittering as he did so, "We need that alliance and I will succeed."

Inu Yasha glowered at him. Only the fact that the wolf had done him a quaint favor today kept him from jumping at the latter's throat. _Mutt boy…_ He growled dangerously. But the voice of reason inside his head - to which he rarely paid attention to- told him to remain cordial, to whatever painful costs. Kouga was a necessary link to the newfound alliance and a source of valuable information. Therefore it was best to be…nice. Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and shuddered. Damn that wolf.

The youkai in question watched the fleeting expressions of anger and frustration on the hanyou's face with some amusement. Sure, they had unspokingly agreed on a temporary cease-fire, but this was just too good to let him pass. The wolf prince chuckled. He wondered how far he could push the halfling this time until he would crack…

His thoughts were cut of by a small, white hand on his shoulder. Kouga slowly lifted his eyes and met two big brown orbs, which were focused intently on him.

_Kagome._

"You are leaving?"

Earlier thoughts forgotten, the wolf prince smiled and took the miko's petite hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. "I must."

"Hey! You keep your filthy claws of her, Kouga!" Inu Yasha yelled.

Kouga, who ignored him, looked concernedly down at his mate. Her long lashes overshadowed her eyes and he could sense her sadness. He sighed. This was not going to ease his quest. Her tearful face would burn in the back on his mind with every subconscious thought and would eventually drive him crazy.

"I shall bring you a gift." He therefore endeavored, trying to bring some sparkle back into her eyes.

"You most certainly will not!" Inu Yasha screeched, furious at being left in the dirt.

Meanwhile, Kouga racked his brains for ideas. "How about a shikon shard?" he offered lamely. Baka, he thought.

Kagome just shook her head, her raven hair floating over her shoulders. She looked so very beautiful, even in grief. Kouga couldn't help running a single claw down her velvety cheek, feeling the fine bone structure of her face underneath it. Then his face cleared.

"I will come and say goodbye before I leave tomorrow." He whispered gently. Bright brown eyes sparkled at this and a brilliant smile finally graced her lips. She nodded and he grinned back in relief.

"Hey! What do I have to do to get a little attention around here!"

"Untill tomorrow then."

Giving her hand a last squeeze, Kouga finally turned to the poor and ignored Inu Yasha, who was by then frothing with frustration. The youkai prince grinned evilly.

"That is a _lovely_ shade of magenta, mutt. Really quite attractive." He teased.

With a cry of rage, Inuyasha charged at him. Kouga, who had anticipated this move, nimbly stepped aside, sending the hanyou crashing into a tree. The prince tut'ted.

"Predictable, as always. Ja ne!"

And with that, he unraveled his demon speed and took of into the night, altogether quite pleased with himself.

* * *

"Why the hell must we stay here!"

"Inu Yasha, I have told you a hundreds times and more and I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"Hmpf!"

Kagome sighed in ever annoyance and rolled her eyes. This was so tiring. She decided to further ignore the hanyou and focused her eyes on the scenery before her.

Dawn had broken a few hours ago and had sent rays of golden sunlight pervading their surroundings. Crystal droplets of dew clung to the emerald patches of grass and early morning birds sang their praise to nature beauty. A sweet smell of fragrant flowers filled her nostrils. Kagome breathed in deeply, the crisp morning air slightly tingling in her nose. She smiled.

Except for a certain annoying hanyou who had to state his complaints every three minutes or less, everything around her was so peaceful and calm. It was a perfect day for a journey. Kouga couldn't have wished for a better one.

"Where is he going exactly?" asked Sango, seated a couple of feet away with Kirara on her lap. Kagome thought her ability to read her mind was starting to get a bit freaky. Nevertheless, she answered:

"All I know is that he is heading for the Western Lands to form an alliance."

"The Western Lands?" Miroku, who had decided to join the conversation, raised both his eyebrows. "Form an alliance with whom? Certainly not with whom I think it is."

"I think our thoughts are similar, but _someone_ is keeping his trap shut for a change"

It took Inu Yasha a good five minutes to realize she was referring to him. "Hey! It's not my fault, all right? Kouga was the one who wanted to keep quiet."

"And it ought to stay that way."

Everybody started at the sudden voice and turned around. Kagome smiled as she met Kouga's familiar blue eyes, but then stopped. She blinked. The eyes were about the only thing that was still familiar about him.

Instead of his usual maroon pelts, Kouga was wearing a long, indigo blue kimono that was embroidered at the sleeves and neckline with intricate patterns of leaves and other objects. His shoulders and chest were armored, his legs protected by knee-high boots of some dark material. His long hair, which was usually held up in a pony tail, now hung in an elegant braid down his back. Replacing the fur bandana was a silver piece of ornament that glittered around his head, starkly contrasting with his dark locks. Kagome stared at him.

"Kouga, wha…"

She was at a loss for words. Kouga noticed her awe and grinned devilishly, making her blush. Sango, Miroku and Shippo crowded around them, all wanting to see the wolf's transformation up close. Inu Yasha, after having recovered from his initial shock, suddenly seemed to notice something and frowned. His eyes zeroed in on his Kagome and the wolf prince.

To contrary belief, the hanyou wasn't stupid.

Those two were much to close these days. He wondered what exactly had been going on between them and, more importantly, what was still going on. His gaze focused intently on Kagome and the prince. Though surrounded by Sango, Miroku and Shippo they seemed to be absorbed in each other's company. And there was something hidden in the way the wolf looked at Kagome that made Inu Yasha's blood boil. He knew that look, having used it countless of times himself. It was a look of possessiveness, and clearly gave of one message:

_She is mine._

Casually, he sauntered over to where they stood, just in time to catch last Miroku's comment.

"…and that silver headband is really complementary, Kouga. What does it stand for?"

"Sign of royalty" Kouga answered conversationally, "It was my father's, he-…"

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, eyes narrowing as his demon senses picked up the crackling hostility that now radiated from the advancing hanyou. The rest of the group noticed the sudden shift in the atmosphere and wisely stepped back.

Inu Yasha kept walking until he and the prince were almost face to face. There, he stopped and gave him a feral look. Kouga met it with an equal threatening glare. When Inu yasha opened his mouth, his words were harsh and dangerous:

"Why the dress up, wolf?"

"To form an alliance, one must dress according to tradition." Kouga answered in clipped and even tones. "I am merely fulfilling the discharge of my duty."

They stared at each other.

The tension could be cut with a knife. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou looked nervously from one to another, praying for a miracle. Mercifully, it came. Kouga stepped forward:

"Inu Yasha"

Somehow, his pronunciation and tones were disarming. Inu Yasha relaxed out of his offensive stance. The hanyou's amber eyes met Kouga's blue ones and locked in understanding. Neither wanted to fight; not now. They had to stand together. _But maybe later_, they both thought simultaneously.

Abruptly, Inu Yasha turned around. "We will be heading north." He spoke, "I am going to pay a visit to an old friend. I think he can help us out. Ja ne!"

And with that, he marched down the grassy hill and never looked back. Sango, Miroku and Shippou, too relieved to object to yet another change of course, followed suit. Kouga and Kagome were left to each other.

The miko looked up uncertainly at her friend. For a moment there, when he and Inu Yasha had squared one another, she had noticed that the prince's eyes had briefly flashed a haunting crimson. Kagome wondered what had caused their sudden change of behavior. In any case, she was grateful that it had not resulted into something physical.

"Well…I'm off then."

Kouga's deep voice broke her frame of thoughts. Kagome met his eyes and noticed that they were troubled.

"I will probably contact you in three days, if possible two." He spoke in a businesslike manner.

"Oh. Okay…"

Kagome felt something of disappointment tugging at her heart. Was that it? Was this his goodbye to her? She tried to catch his gaze, but he avoided looking at her. His whole aura was cold, indifferent. It broke her heart.

"Have a good trip, then." She said icily, and turned around. Tears were burning in her eyes, but she didn't notice. She had walked two, maybe three strides before…

"Kagome!"

Turning around, she only caught a glimpse of him running towards her. In a mere tenth of a second, he was at her side and had her grasped in his arms. Kagome felt her heart beating louder than ever as she closed her eyes to the comforting warmth of his embrace. He buried his face in her neck and suddenly something deep inside of her ignited. A wave of powerful emotions surged through her whole body and she shuddered, and grasped the fabric of his kimono, pressing her face to his chest. She inhaled his scent, which had once been comforting but was now intoxicating and she trembled even harder. In her neck, his breathing had become irregular and harsh and there was an unknown gleam in his eyes when they locked with hers. In her mind, Kagome started to panic. What was happening to her? Her lips trembled as his face neared her own. What was that feeling? _Oh Kami_, what was that feeling? His eyes, his beautiful eyes bored into hers, captivated her. She was trapped, she couldn't get away. She didn't want to-… Kagome closed her eyes and braced for whatever would happen next.

Nothing happened.

The once sweet morning breeze swiped mercilessly at her and she shivered. Disoriented, Kagome opened her eyes, only to find emptiness.

He was gone.

* * *

**I do realize that this is a cliffhanger. Hehe.**

**Angel Kitten ;)**


End file.
